


Don't Mess With my Son

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [72]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Dad, Angst, Bullying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Protective shiro, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Bullying was a part of some people's lives. Keith was no stranger to this. Unfortunately, sometimes the bullies got to Keith too much.





	Don't Mess With my Son

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hi! I don't know if you still are taking prompts but if you are, then I have this one: I have this idea in my mind that Keith (in some point of his life) was bullied pretty badly and he doesn’t tell anybody because he is scare, but one day Shiro found out this (I don’t know how but he does) and he is just so furious and angry and he just want his son safe. Thank you❤️ 

 

              Bullying was always different in the movies.

              It’s never like that.

              Rather, it’s usually worse. Much worse.

              Keith knew that first hand. Every day had been hell for him and it wasn’t just at school anymore. It was every part of Keith’s life by now. High school was torturous for Keith. Now, Keith had always experienced some form of disrespect throughout his life and he was well aware that he wasn’t what others might consider “normal” (but who the hell was allowed to determine what was  _normal?)_  but he never quite thought that it would ever get this bad.

              To get to the point where he seriously debated whether or not he wanted to even leave his house for some days. _They could be waiting for me at the park? Or at the diner? Or especially at school?_

              Keith was a freshman in high school and he hadn’t been excited. Not even a little bit, despite Pidge and Hunk trying to tell him that it wasn’t so bad. However, Keith had gone to high school hoping that it would be better than middle school. But how wrong he was. So very, very wrong.

              At first, it had started with small laughing and snickers behind Keith’s back, whenever Keith got flustered or used his necklace to rub his thumbs against. Then there were small jokes about Keith’s personality and his intelligence thrown throughout the hallways and at lunch. Eventually, it had gotten to the point where Keith would find disturbing objects in his locker and slurred words written across his stuff. Keith had already had to replace his backpack and notebooks, in fear that his dad or his friends would see them.

              That was the other problem.

              Keith hadn’t told his dad or his friends about how bad the bullying had gotten. He was more afraid of losing the  _only_ friends he had and disappointing his dad. After all, his dad was this amazing ex-operations military man who would kick any bullies ass in a heartbeat. Granted, Keith could definitely physically kick ass, but he was walking on thin water after his high school had learned about how many “fights” he’d gotten into in middle school. That and there was the fact that he had promised to not use physical violence, for his dad.

              Instead, Keith internalized all the bullying and made sure to keep it separate from the life he had at home or with his friends. No matter how hard or how painful it was for Keith. His friends didn’t need to worry and his dad didn’t need anything else on his plate.

              He could handle this on his own.

               _Right?_

x.V.x

              “Look, it’s the fucking retard. Careful to stay away from him, you might catch what he has.” Keith’s shoulders hunched in on himself when he heard one of his usual tormentors starting with Keith when it wasn’t even a school day. In fact, it was a  _Saturday_  and Keith was just trying to get some pizza for lunch.

              “I heard that he can’t even figure out that you’re not supposed to chew on your jewelry like a baby.” Another whisper followed with a round of snickers.

              Keith’s fists clenched at his sides, but he continued to try and ignore them as he made his way to the counter. Keith barely glanced up, only for his heart to sink upon seeing that Hunk was here and working behind the counter. Keith had, unfortunately, counted on bullies being at the pizza parlor but normally Hunk worked Sundays so he hadn’t counted on Hunk being there.

              To witness the taunts and bullies first hand.

               _No._ Keith had been so good about keeping his friend’s in the dark. Now it was all going to be ruined.

              As Keith made it to the counter, he could see that Hunk was frowning deeply at the other kids in the restaurant and Keith’s heart began beating fast. He prayed that his hands were getting sweaty out of nerves because that would only add fuel to the fire. When Keith finally approached the counter, Hunk stared at the other kids for a second longer before smiling at Keith.

              “Hiya Keith!”

              “Um, hi Hunk.” Keith smiled shyly. “I thought you didn’t work Saturdays?”

              “Usually not, but my mom was sick today so I told my dad that I would help out today.” Hunk smiled even wider than before and Keith almost felt his nerves beginning to calm.

              “Oh, that’s really nice –”

              “Sheesh, the freak’s so stupid that he can only make friends with the school’s fatass.”

              Keith’s face burned but his blood was boiling. For a second, Hunk looked taken aback and even his face flushed with shame. He quickly looked down at himself before clearing his throat and glaring at the taunting bullies.

              “Is there a problem here?” He managed to say without stumbling over his words. Keith glared darkly over at the bullies who didn’t even blink at him.

              “Yeah, you might wanna be careful. Don’t wanna become impaired like that kid over there  _and_  be fat.” One of the main bullies snickered while his friends laughed out loud. Keith’s jaw clenched tightly.

              “What the fuck?” Hunk hissed.

              “Hunk, stop. It’s not worth it. I just want a slice to go.” Keith grabbed Hunk’s apron and pleaded with his friend. Hunk spared a glance down at Keith, noting the desperation in his eyes and sighed. He was beginning to realize that Keith must be used to this type of treatment. Hunk was no stranger to bullying, but a sick feeling in his stomach told him that Keith probably suffered more than he did. However, with a deep breath, he did not.

              “Okay, your usual right? And I’ll get you a drink. On the house.” Hunk smiled shakily, allowing Keith to breathe again. Keith nodded, trying to convey his appreciation for Keith. Only for something sticky and wet to hit the back of his head in the next second.

              Keith jumped, scrambling to touch at the back of his head, only for his hands to come back covered in red marinara sauce. _It was all over his hair. Getting stuck in it. He had to get it out and wash it out or it would stay stuck to his hair._

              “How come the retard gets his meal for free and we don’t? Is it cause you feel sorry that no one would want to hire someone with the likes of him?” A bully sneered. Hunk’s eyes blazed when he saw that the bully had thrown a cup of marinara sauce at the back of Keith’s head while insulting his friend.

              “Seriously, what the fuck? Are you joking right now, get out!” Hunk snarled. The group of bullies frowned at Hunk, beginning to rise from their table. Meanwhile, Keith was busy trying to use napkins to clean the back of his head while Hunk helped.

              “What did you say?” A particularly  _disgusting_  bully asked. “Are you defending this shit?”

              “He’s my  _friend_  and he’s smarter than all of you combined,” Hunk snarled. “Now get out of here.”

              “Hell no!” One bully cried angrily.

              “We paid for our food already!”

              “Too bad. We don’t tolerate assholes like you in this restaurant.” Hunk replied as he continued to help Keith clean out his hair. He hissed again when another splatter hit the back of Keith’s head, signifying that someone had yet again thrown more sauce at the back of Keith’s head.

              “No wonder you guys are friends. You’re both sick in the head.” A kid hissed and Hunk growled while Keith could begin to feel the first signs of a panic attack coming on. _He had to clean out his hair. But Hunk knew. He had to clean his hair but Hunk knew. He knew. He knew._

              “Get out!” Hunk practically yelled.

              “Pizza for Stephan?” The shouting was suddenly stopped by Hunk’s sister emerging from the kitchen, holding a fresh, hot pizza on a tray. It was obvious that she had missed Hunk’s arguments with the bullies and the throwing of the sauce at Keith, otherwise, she would have stayed in the back. She froze, upon seeing the look of fury on her brother’s face, and the shaking of Keith’s body.

              She swallowed thickly as the tension in the air amplified.

              Finally, one of the bullies grinned darkly. “Oh, that’s us.” Carefully, he walked over to Hunk’s sister and the steaming hot pizza before snatching it out of her hands (tray and all). Hunk’s sister jerked back while Hunk attempted to get over to his sister, only for the bullies to walk away from them.

              Towards Keith.

              Who had his back turned to them.            

              “Here, have a pizza.  _On me.”_  The kid growled before Keith had the chance to turn around. Just as Keith had finally turned fully around, the bully had slammed the entire pizza down  _on Keith’s face and neck._

              Immediately, Keith couldn’t help but scream when the scalding hot cheese and pizza lathered over his skin. He stumbled away, trying to wipe off the hot cheese and sauce from his skin, feeling as if it were blistering. The texture of food on his body was already enough to make his skin squirm without having hot cheese and sauce dripping all over his sensitive skin.

              “Get out! Get out!” Keith vaguely heard a girl screaming in the background, followed by several other voices when he felt a hand grab his arm. Instinctively, fearing that the bullies had come back to hurt him even more, Keith flinched away from the touch and tried to get away even when he couldn’t see.

              “Keith, it’s okay. It’s me, Hunk. I promise I won’t hurt you.” Hunk’s voice filled Keith’s ears causing him to stop trying to get away. He felt a couple sets of hands on him and he practically whimpered. “It’s okay, it’s okay. My mom and I have to clean you off, we need to get everything off before you get burned.” Slowly, Keith nodded and allowed himself to be led back to the kitchens.

              Eventually, Keith could feel cool cloths and water being used to wipe away all of the sizzling cheese, burning oil and sauce away from his skin and he could breathe a sigh of relief. It felt like it took hours before Keith couldn’t feel any last traces of the pizza on his skin but everything still  _burned._

              “I think we should take him to the hospital. There’s no way he didn’t get at least first degree burns on his face.” That sounded like Hunk’s mom.

              “I’ve already called Takashi. He’s on his way here and I think Keith would rather go to the hospital with his dad.” Hunk’s father interjected.

              “We need to keep these cool cloths against the skin. But no ice, or anything too cold.” That sounded a lot like Hunk.

              “Keith, son, don’t worry, your dad will be here in five minutes. How do you feel?” Hunk’s father asked, and Keith swallowed hoarsely.

              “Hurts.” He whispered.

              “I’m so sorry Keith. They’re gone, and I never should have let them stay as long as they did. I’m so sorry.” Hunk was babbling again, and Keith wanted to smile to reassure his friend. But the pain was still too much, and he couldn’t bring himself to smile after today. _He knows. He knows._

              Thankfully, Keith didn’t have to respond when he felt his dad’s presence right next to him. Comforting and caring.

              “Keith, honey? Don’t worry, I’m here. I’m going to get you to the hospital and you’re going to be alright. I promise.”

x.V.x

              Shiro was furious.

              No, he was  _seething._

              Never before had he ever felt so  _angry._  Never before had he wanted to hurt someone as much as he did in that instant, not even in the military. In fact, the only other time that Shiro had come close to losing his temper like he was today, was when Zarkon had mocked Keith as a child for his intelligence.

              The reason for Shiro’s seething temper? The family that was seated in front of him, along with several officers.

              “It was an accident. Can’t we just leave it at this?” The mother of one of the bullies smiled sweetly at Shiro. No doubt she was enthralled by Shiro’s physic and was probably hoping Shiro would drop the charges and go on a date with her.

              Like hell, Shiro was dropping the charges.

              They had  _hurt_ Keith, his baby.

              “Excuse me? Your sons acted out in a  _barbaric_  manner causing physical and emotional harm to my son; traumatizing him!” Shiro snarled through gritted teeth. He was thankful that Keith was resting up at home, and didn’t have to be at this meeting like the  _cretins_  who had dared to hurt his son. The reason for Keith staying at home was due to receiving burns on 90% of his face. Thankfully they weren’t serious burns and there was no need for skin grafting or serious scaring. However, they would be  _extremely_  painful for the next few weeks.

              “Barbaric? They are children.”

              “Ma’am, your sons are  _bullies_  that  _burned_  my son’s entire face while shouting horrible slurs, while my son literally didn’t even look at him,” Shiro responded darkly, causing the mom to flinch.

              “I think we’re all being a little dramatic. There were no slurs said.”

              “Dramatic? Do you want the fucking doctor’s notes about the burns that my son will suffer with for the next  _five_  weeks?” Shiro growled, rolling his eyes. He couldn’t even believe that a grown woman would have the same maturity level as her son. “And your sons called him a  _retard.”_

              “Well, isn’t he one?”

              You could hear a pin drop in the room, as it suddenly became deadly silent. Shiro’s face was a mixture of fury and horror. _Had he heard that right?_  He was a bit in disbelief that this woman had just said what she said. Even the officers were staring at the woman with shock.

              “Excuse me?” Shiro asked softly. The officers eyed Shiro warily. Shiro was  _too_  calm.

              “Isn’t your son one? A retard? You know, one of them mentally, um, challenge kids?” The mother continued and her son nodded. Shiro was starting to really see the resemblance now. “You know, where everything isn’t quite there like the rest of us?”

              “Are you – are you seriously calling my son that?” Shiro continued in the deadly quiet voice that he had been using.

              “Well yeah. There’s obviously something wrong with him and you can’t blame my son when your kid is acting out.” The woman crossed her arms over her chest and sighed dramatically. “Isn’t that why you’re tryna cure him?”

              Shiro’s hands were fists at his sides and one officer put a firm hand down on his shoulder.

              “Ma’am, how dare you?!”

              “Shiro…”

              “No!” Shiro shook the officer’s hands off his shoulder and stood at his full height. “How dare you say that about  _my son._  There is  _nothing_  wrong with my son. If anything, there is something wrong with  _you_  for teaching your son to be so narrow-minded so that all he can amount to being is a bully.” The woman opened her mouth, face red with humiliation. “No! Don’t you dare say a word. Keith is  _kind_  and he’s the most intelligent kid that I’ve ever met – and he’ll get a job and be more successful than any of you will ever be, especially because he would  _never_  stoop so low as to degrade and cause trauma to another person simply because they are different than you.

              “What makes your son any better than mine, especially when he dumps scalding hot pizza on a defenseless kid. Would you have let your kid get away with doing that to a kid in a wheelchair?”

              “No of course not!”

              “How about to me? If my prosthetic was gone?!” Shiro snarled.

              “N-no.”

              “Then why the  _hell_  is it okay for him to do this to my son? Just because he processes things differently? Or because his anxiety skyrockets every time he has to go out? Or because he gets overwhelmed sometimes and has to stim in order to calm down?” Shiro continued his rant, feeling all of his frustrations and fury coming out at once.

              The woman and all of the other parents were speechless so Shiro took this as the opportunity to continue.

              “Do you know what it’s like to not understand when kids are joking, but still trying so hard to figure out the  _slight_  differences in tones?” No one said a word. “Do you know what it’s like to be completely overwhelmed to the point where you can’t breathe, and you feel like an anchor is sitting on your chest? Do you know what it’s like to have something that you can use as a calming device or pattern in order to help you calm down? Do you know what it’s like to constantly be hurt and tormented  _every day_ , no matter where you go because people can’t get past their prejudices.” Shiro could feel hot tears building in his eyes and his voice was beginning to crack. Still, none of the parents said anything, but both officers were glaring at the kids and their parents.

              “There is  _nothing_  wrong with my boy.” Shiro took a breath, feeling his throat tighten and more tears build up. “He’s autistic, yes, but he is still a  _kid._ He’s going to be a pilot someday and grow up to become successful. He’s going to get married. He’s going to have a family and he’s going to be a better person than any of you  _ever_  will be unless you learn to stop being so fucking judgmental.”

              With that, Shiro stormed out of the room, before any of the tears could fall. He would not let those asses get the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

              Not when Keith needed him.

              Later that night, when Keith and Shiro were snuggled up against each other on the couch with Keith’s face wrapped lightly with soft blankets. They were both enjoying one of Shiro’s home-cooked Japanese dinners with the fire going and Keith’s favorite movies playing.

              “Dad?” Keith said softly.

              “Yeah?” Shiro said, pulling Keith into a soft hug.

              “Thanks.” Keith smiled warmly, snuggling up on Shiro’s side.

              “You’re welcome son,” Shiro pressed a soft kiss to his son’s head. “But Keith?”

              “Yeah?”

              “Please don’t ever hide this from me again? Alright?”

              “Alright, dad. I love you.”

              “I love you too, my little star.”


End file.
